Secret Within the Darkness
by Fading Fear
Summary: Itachi, a feared member of the Akatsuki and a cold blooded killer. But, what caused him to become this fiend? Who did he love, who were his friends before all of this happened? And, when one of them comes back into his life...will it be enough to save him
1. Reminder of the Past

**A/N: Hey everyone, this is my first ever fanfiction and I'm not really used to using other people's characters so we'll see how this goes. I just want to make it clear that I would like reviews both positive and negative so I know how I'm doing. (Really, I'd prefer to know if I suck at this) For the most part this story is going to revolve around Itachi. I'm not exactly a fan of his, but, everyone has a story and this is going to explore his. In case this is unclear, this is set during Part II in the current Naruto, and is mostly up to where the story currently is in the manga. I'm going under the assumption that Deidara some how survived his battle with Sasuke. Basically the host for the 6-tailed demon has just been captured and they are preparing to remove him. Eventually, this will recap on Itachi's life before (and possibly after) he killed his clan and joined Akatsuki  
**

* * *

The cavern was dark, very dark. This was the first thing Nariko noticed when she opened her eyes. As she slowly adjusted to the dim lights she noticed 6 men and 1 woman standing above her draped in heavy black cloaks adorned with red clouds. The next thing she noticed was that her hands and feet were bound, the chains re-enforced with chakra. Her orange and black striped hair was loose and frayed out behind her. For a moment her golden eyes narrowed dangerously.

"Akatsuki," she whispered her voice filled with an unmistakable sorrow. "So….this is the end."

There had been a time when Nariko would have given anything to be lying there on the cold ground, waiting for them to remove the monster within her. Had they found her a mere two years ago she would have gone with them joyfully. She would have lain down on the cave floor and waited for the peaceful slumber of death to overtake her. But, her feelings had since changed. The six tailed tiger was more than a part of her, he was a friend. It had taken her a long 24 years to realize that, but with the help of a gifted medic she had accepted the truth.

Her life quickly began to flash before her eyes. As a young girl she had grown up in Iwagakure, the village hidden among rocks, in the Land of Earth. Rejected, hated feared by the citizens and ninjas of the village she had attempted on many occasions to gain their trust; only to fail time and time again. Even so, she was trained as a ninja and expected to protect the country with her life. Finally, after turning 22 and becoming a jounin she left her home behind in search of a better life. Quickly she had realized that she would have to leave the Land of Earth. After several months she crossed the border into the Land of Fire, fatigued and near death. It was there that an angel with deep blue eyes and long white curly hair found her. The girl, 2 years Nariko's junior, had healed her and become the first friend she had ever had.

But, before she could think on it anymore there was a flash of light and a foreign chakra ripped through her body. Her mouth opened in a wordless scream and her body writhed in pain. And, just when she was prepared to surrender herself to the agony a soothing green light engulfed. Was this what it felt like to die? Had the 3 days already passed? Was she really about to lose one of her only friends in the world? These questions raced through her mind; until she noticed the source of the healing aura, the jade and gold lotus flower charm that had been given to her a few days before. The pulsating white chakra was dispersed and Nariko found herself in the darkness once more.

"Itachi, take that thing from her." The order caused Nariko's eyes to widen in shock.

A man with black hair and dangerous sharingan eyes approached her. Not bothering to spare her a second glance he kneeled down and reached for the delicate amulet. She watched with terrified eyes; he was a foot away, an inch away, a centimeter away from taking her only protection. But, as soon as his fingers came in contact with it the green light appeared and forcefully pushed him away. Grabbing her shirt he pulled her up, his eyes flashing menacingly. His irritated demeanor only worsened when he saw her eyes sparkling mischievously.

"Mitsukai says hello," she said in a coarse whisper, "...Itachi."

* * *

Deep within the Land of Water a cloaked figure walked out of an inn. Although it was still early the streets were filled with fisherman preparing to set sail for the day. The enigmatic person drew everyone's attention, rather ironic for someone that was trying to avoid being seen. It wasn't a particularly cold day; however, this human trembled as though they were in the depths of winter. A small gust of wind pushed back the hood and revealed a delicate young woman, perhaps in her early 20's, with flowing white hair. When the beautiful creature was revealed it only caused for more gaping mouths and curious looks. Ignoring the cool chill and the many stares, she reached into her cloak grabbed her necklace; intently she began to study the beautiful silver and opal lotus flower pendant. 

Releasing a deep sigh she pulled up her hood and began to trudge down the muddy path with her back against the rising sun.

* * *

"Mitsukai…." 

Nariya murmured the name as she began to regain consciousness. Only to find herself in a cramped prison cell with her arms still bound tightly together. Two men stood watching her carefully from the other side of the bars. One was Itachi Uchiha, the other carried a broad sword on his back and had a shark like appearance that was only strengthened by his blue skin.

"She's been saying that name ever since she saw you Itachi," the blue skinned man stated with an air of indifference. "Any idea who she's talking about?"

"I've only ever known one person by the name of Mitsukai."

"And?"

"She's dead."

There was no remorse, no sorrow in his voice, he was stating a fact and nothing more. This was enough to make his companion smirk as Itachi turned and began to walk towards the door. However, the other man remained for a moment longer to look at the girl. Suddenly, he doubted his partner's words

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Kisame, we have more important things to attend to than this."

Shrugging his shoulders the man began to head towards the door to follow his partner. For the rest of the day Itachi remained cold and distant. However, since he was always this way, no one noticed a startling change in the dark Uchiha. But, that night he was consumed with dreams filled with him desperately clinging to the body of a friend and teammate. He stroked her normally white curly hair that was now matted with dirt and blood. She looked up at him trying to hide the fear that lurked in the blue depths of her eyes.

**Chapter 1:complete! **

**I know that its short but I want feedback before this consumes my life**


	2. Death Would be Welcome

**A/N: To all of my loyal and non-existent readers. As anti-social tendencies overtake me I feel compelled to begin the second chapter of my story. Where the path leads from here I know not. You may or may not notice that this chapter is slightly longer than the first, I think the next maybe even longer. Let me know what you think.  
**

* * *

Mitsukai no longer felt the need to hide from the world. Perhaps, once she entered the Land of Lightning she would adorn the hunter green cloak once more; but that would not be for a couple more weeks. She wanted Akatsuki to know she was coming, though once she entered their territory, stealth would become essential. So she now wore black pants, a blue shirt with a golden lotus flower on it and a black sword around her waist. Her white hair was pulled up in a tight ponytail. 

She looked out at the water and quietly considered her current predicament. Nariya had left a little over a week ago to go to Konoha, and had insisted on going alone. Her reasoning was simple, Mitsukai was a missing-nin of the village and her welcome would most likely be far from warm. She didn't really want to return there anyways, there was far too much sadness associated with that place. But, it was also the only hidden village that would willing accept the human container of the 6-tailed tiger.

That had been the plan, but last night she realized that something must have gone terribly wrong. Before, Nariko had departed she had given her a small gift, a jade and gold pendant in the shape of a lotus flower. The flower had always been her clan's symbol. No one regarded the Nelumbo clan as being particularly talented in Konoha, though they were renowned as geniuses in ninjustsu and for being altruistic. However, altruism had eventually caught up with them and Mitsukai was now the last of her clan.

Being regarded as the last member of a weak clan had made Mitsukai's childhood particularly difficult. If the clan had ever actually revealed their kekkei genkai, then they would have received the same prestige that the names of the Hyuga and the Uchiha received. By taking any item: locket, pendant, parchment; imbued with a lotus flower they could protect the soul and thus the body from harm. Also, the symbol can only be removed by someone of the Nelumbo clan. A powerful technique known as the Hasukiyo, it was considered to dangerous for people outside of the clan to know about.

The pendant Nariko now wore would prevent her from dying or losing a body part. She just hoped that would be enough to stop Akatsuki from removing the six-tails.

She stared down intently at the Konoha headband in her hands; the blue fabric was discolored from blood.

"I wonder," she said quietly. "I wonder if things would have been different if I had stayed and—"

"Would what be different, ma'am?"

Mitsukai looked up startled by the sudden intrusion on her thoughts. Her eyes met the toothy grin of the fisherman that had agreed to take her to shore.

"Oh…nothing. Just rethinking mistakes of the past."

"You're far too young to be grieving the mistakes of the past; if it's not to bold to say, ma'am," he replied with a chuckle.

She winced at his words, she was also far too young to be called ma'am.

"The life of a shinobi is a hard one."

"I suppose so, particularly for one that doesn't wear her headband," he stared intently at the blood stained headband she clutched in her hands. Noticing his gaze she stuffed it back into her backpack. "There's no reason to hide it. No woman travels alone unless she is certain she can protect herself. The fact you don't wear your headband only shows you're even more dangerous."

A snort of laughter escaped her before she replied: "For many years I wished to be considered dangerous. Ironic isn't it? The people I sought to prove myself to are all gone now."

"If everyone is gone, then why are you leaving? You're medical abilities gained the town's trust, we would have protected you from you're village."

"Fate has given me a cruel destiny, there's at least one thing I have left to do."

"And, then what?"

"Death would be welcome, though I doubt I'll be that lucky."

"Try not to dwell on the past, you're lived here. We can turn around and go back to the village now. You know what they say; when life gives you lemons…make lemonade."

"No, there's another option, you can always rub the lemons in the eyes of the person that planted the damn tree to begin with."

"I suppose so ma'am," the fisherman chuckled realizing that there was no room for an argument, "I suppose so."

* * *

The members of Akatsuki silently took their seats at the large stone table. There were three holes that remained uncomfortably unfilled. Hidan, Kakuzua and Orochimaru had originally filled those positions; and their rings had yet to be recovered. 

"Kusabana," the leader spoke with self-assured authority. "Have you discovered a way to remove the pendant yet?"

The beautiful woman with her long blue hair, alabaster skin and blue eyes looked up at him carefully; considering her words, "No, leader."

"You fail me Kusabana?"

The members shifted uncomfortably at their leader's accusations. It was unwise to be in the same room as him when he was angry. Many former comrades had died due to his anger.

"No, leader! Forgive me, but the necklace burns anyone who touches it." She looked down at her own charred hands. "I don't even understand how the girl can wear it."

Ignoring her response, the leader turned his attention to the young Uchiha that sat towards the other end of the table. "Itachi, do you know who this 'Mitsukai' is that the girl continuously speaks of?"

"I have only known of one person by that name, and I know for a fact that that girl died 7 years ago."

"Are you sure of this?" The leader leaned forward placing both elbows on the table. "I've seen people take a kunai to the heart and live to tell the tale."

"I am certain leader…Misukai died in my arms; she was a member of my team when I was an ANBU captain," an uncharacteristic bitterness filled the normally cold demeanor.

"Hmph, it would appear our soulless comrade has a heart after all," Deidara's voice inferred the statement was a joke. But, his eye was calculating, storing the information away for another time.

"Our dear Itachi, caring about anything but his own survival?" Kusabana let out a dark laugh, "Don't be ridiculous Deidara."

"Hmph."

"Deidara-senpai is right, everyone cares about something beyond their own survival. Even a heartless bastard," Tobi spoke in a confident voice.

There was silence as Itachi looked up at Tobi; his eyes flashing the mangeko sharingan for a split second, causing him to squirm slightly over the terrible possibilities those eye held.

Kisame broke into laughter at the sight, "Don't be so sure of that."

"Enough!" the leader roared. "Itachi, I need to know….How did this girl die?"

"You have no reason to doubt my words, _leader._ I said she is dead, she was weak just like the rest of her clan….She was such a pathetic creature, she deserved death."

In his anger Itachi stood and began to walk towards the door, Kisame barred his teeth in a wolfish smirk as he stood and followed his partner. Just as they had reached the door the leader spoke again.

"Are you sure she didn't meet the girl and create that ninjutsu before her death? "

Still holding onto the handle Itachi paused as if he were considering the possibility. He flashed back to when they were genin with her perfect chakra control. Next he remembered how she could perform ninjutsus as a chunin only ANBU should have been able to use. But, then he remembered her carefree attitude; her philosophy that there should be no secrets among friends. She would have told them if she had such a powerful technique. Though…she never had been willing to talk about her clan, what if this was one of their secrets? No her clan was weak, she was weak.

"It's impossible…."

* * *

Nariko looked at the chains binding her wrists in disdain. There had to be a way to break them. Carefully she studied each link, looking for a weakness in either the metal or the chakra that coursed through it. All too quickly though she grew angry, they hadn't underestimated her, there was no way to escape her bindings. 

"You really should give up, there wasn't a weakness in the chains the first time you checked…or the second…or the third and there won't be the next time either," Kisame chuckled.

Her eyes narrowed for a moment before she went back to studying the chains.

"You're a stubborn one, I'll give you that, too bad that will only get you killed faster around here,"

Not bothering to look up this time, Nariko whispered, though her voice was filled with confidence, "I suppose it doesn't matter you'll kill me eventually anyways to get out my other half. But, you can't do that until you figure out how to remove the necklace; so for right now my life is safer than it has ever been."

"Your other half?" Itachi asked as he stepped out from the shadows.

"Nariko."

"That is your name, not the demon's."

"No, I was born with the name Kasara. Nariko is the name of the demon and the name we have agreed this body will go by."

"Ah, now I understand, you've gone insane from the presence of the demon inside of you."

Itachi unlocked the gate and walked inside of the small prison, while Kisame watched behind the bars.

"At one time….we were close to that. But, Mitsukai helped us, showed us we could live together in harmony. She tried to help you once too, didn't she?" Nariko mused as she continued to fiddle with the chains, refusing to meet either of them in the eye.

"Who is this Mitsukai?" he asked, crouching down so he was at her height.

"She's the same person that she's always been."

Itachi found that his patience had reached its limit. He grabbed Nariko's chin and forced her to look him in the eyes. She flinched under the touch and abruptly shut her eyes as soon as they made contact with his.

"How do you know that name!" he snarled.

"She…she told me." Nariko stuttered as she tried to jerk her head out of his grasp.

"When did you meet this girl?"

"Two years ago….I was about to die, if she wasn't a trained medic I would have died that night."

"I see…" Itachi threw her head back, so that it hit the hard stone wall behind it. "Kisame, go and tell Leader that this is not the same Mitsukai."

Kisame grinned maliciously, "You sure?"

"Yes."

Suddenly everything made sense to Itachi. The Mitsukai he knew was a skilled ninjustsu user with perfect chakra control. However, she had never been interested in any type of medical jutsu, though it would have suited her. Perhaps, he pondered, perhaps if she had been trained as a medic she would still be among the living today.


	3. A Dispelled Threat

**A/N: So…the third chapter I think that some of you will be pleasantly surprised that some of the originally characters will be making their first appearance into the story. I realize that things have been semi-slow thus far and I apologize for that. Also, I have noticed way too many grammatical errors in the previous chapters, as well as using the incorrect form of your. I will work on these things. To be honest, I don't really think anyone reads this part of the chapter anyways. I do from time to time, but lets be honest this isn't what any of us are here for. But for those of you that are reading this, I would love a review. Hm...maybe I should just stop begging for reviews and use some reverse psychology and you guys.**

* * *

The streets held the type of gloomy darkness that only occurs in the early forgotten hours before dawn. A time ruled by drunkards and thieves. This night was made worse than most by the foreboding clouds etched in the sky.

Itachi walked through the silent streets, carefully monitoring the figures crouched in the shadows. Slowly he made his way towards the bridge on the other side of town. He wasn't sure why he had been called out of his house at such a bizarre hour, but, his teammate's voice had sounded urgent. When he rounded the corner, the bride came into view as well as a collapsed figure surrounded in a pool of unknown liquid.

His heart rate quickened and he broke into a sprint as he pulled out a kunai. It couldn't be…no it was impossible, he wouldn't even consider the possibility. Even so, he was gripped by a fear unlike anything he had ever felt.

But, his fears were quickly realized as he recognized the broken and bloody body of his teammate. Kneeling down beside of her, he gently shook her shoulder.

"Mitsukai," he whispered urgently. "Mitsukai, please wake up…don't do this to me."

Her eyes flickered open and in that moment he saw a look of terror in her eyes unlike anything he had ever seen.

"It..ach….Itachi."

"There is a critical time where a person can lose up to 3 liters of blood before they are beyond medical help. How many do you think she has lost? One liter? Two?"

Itachi spun around, kunai in hand, ready to pounce on the new foe. But, his stance relaxed when he saw the gangly figure of Shisui, his best friend.

"Shisui, help me! We need to get Mitsukai to the hospital, there's so much blood."

"Itachi Uchia, a genius as a child, current ANBU captain, the clan's prodigy and hope; afraid of a little blood?" Shisui scoffed.

"This is hardly a time for jokes," Itachi's voice rose in anger, he began to pick her up, trying desperately to be gentle.

"Oh, that wasn't a joke. And, I can't let you do that, Itachi." He began to pull a shuriken out of his pouch.

"And, why's that?" Itachi spat as he began to walk away.

"Because," Shisui appeared in front of him, "she's holding you back. Can't you see? You'll never be able to reach your potential as long as she lives. She has to die, for the good of the clan.

Itachi carefully lowered to the ground, aware of the impending battle. "You've gone insane."

A large grin appeared on Shisui's face, "Maybe."

* * *

Light flooded his eyes as a rush of foreign chakra awoke him from his dream. He looked up into the cold yet beautiful face of Kusabana.

"Itachi? I didn't think it was possible for you to get caught in a genjutsu. Did someone attack you?"

"The threat has been dispelled." Many years ago, in fact….

"Ah." Turning she began to walk back into the stone fortress.

"Kusabana, don't tell anyone what you've seen. I'd hate to have to kill you."

She turned around, a smirk lighting her face, "Of course."

* * *

How many years had it been since I stood on the ground of my homeland? Mitsukai pondered as she observed the small port village. Children played in the streets; men and women bustled here and there, trying not to be late though not hesitating to stop and chat.

Funny how they reminded her so much of Konoha, though the village was different in many ways. How would the react, if she returned to her home? Would those that remembered her welcome her back with open arms, or would they reject her as a traitor? These questions and many others raced through her mind. Suddenly, she was bombarded with searing memories of her past, all of them to painful to purposefully remember. Holding her head, she tried desperately to quell the boiling emotions and thoughts. She stumbled blindly down the street; until she ran into someone, knocking them both to the ground.

Opening her haze filled eyes she met the green eyes that belonged to the person she had so carelessly hit.

"Are you okay?" the young woman asked, concern prominent in her voice.

Trying to recover her senses, Mitsukai carefully observed the kind girl. She was obviously beautiful with her pink hair that caused those green eyes to stand out even more. But, her stomach churned when she saw the girls headband engraved with Konoha's leaf.

"Yeah, sorry about that," Mitsukai pushed herself off the dirt road. The she laughed, attempting to assure the girl that she was fine, "Still need to re-adjust to walking on land, I suppose."

The pink haired shinobi frowned at the statement, "You look rather pale, come on there's a few rooms left at the inn I'm staying at. You need rest," She said sternly. But, her face soon broken into an honest smile, and she held out her hand, "I'm Sakura Haruno."

Mitsukai stared skeptically at the hand for a moment. But, realized Sakura was probably too young to know her name. So she carefully reached out with her own hand and shook it.

"Mitsukai Nelumbo, it's a pleasure."

* * *

"Mitsukai?" Sakura shook the woman's shoulder gently trying to wake her.

"Sakura-chan, do we really have to take her with us? How do you even know she's hungry!" came a whiny voice that Mitsukai didn't recognize.

"Though, I don't understand Sakura-chan's reasoning; I am certain that she is relying on some sort of foreign emotion."

"N-Naruto-kun…she's prob.. probably hungry…"

"Itachi…" Mitsukai mumbled

"Mitsukai, did you say something? Are you awake?" Sakura asked.

She let out a small moan as she pulled the blanket over her head, "Unfortunately."

"Come on, you need to eat something. It will make you feel better I promise."

Mitsukai sat up in bed, and looked around at the people standing throughout her room. There was a blushing Hyuga clan; a handsome boy with a pale complexion with dark hair and dark eyes; Sakura stood by her bed; and another boy with blonde hair and blue eyes stood off to the side holding her sword.

Her eyes narrowed at the fair haired boy, "Put that down. And, don't you have a mission of some sort to attend to? Certainly you have more important things to do than help a complete stranger."

A guilty blush crept over the boys features as he gentle set the sword back down on the floor. The Hyuga looked down at the floor in embarrassment, Sakura scowled at him, and the third boy stood back indifferently.

"Forgive the intrusion; we have the day off while our comrades continue the mission. We thought, you might enjoy the company. This is Hinata Hyuga, Naruto Uzumaki is the fool that has to touch everything, and that's Sai."

She couldn't deny her hunger or her curiosity any longer, "I would be honored to join you for dinner." Though she began to wonder how she had slept the entire day away.

They took a small treck to the other side of the village and to the restaurant that Naruto claimed had the best ramen in town. Mitsukai realized that although they appeared carefree; all of the young shinobi's eyes darted around them, searching for a possible enemy.

"Mitsukai" she looked to her left to see Naruto suddenly beside of her, "where exactly are you from?"

Where was she from? For some it may have been a simple answer, but, to be honest she no longer knew what to say. She didn't feel connected to Konoha and saying the truth would bring too many unnecessary questions.

"No where particular, I'm a mercenary that tends to move from place to place rather quickly. Though, for the past couple of years I've lived in the Land of Water. I suppose I consider that my home, as much as anywhere else."

"Oh," he sounded a little downcast at this news, "so I guess you wouldn't know anything about the man we're looking for."

For some reason, Mitsukai couldn't help but feel guilty for letting him down. She had to be helpful, if it was at all possible.

"Maybe I have, can you tell me his name?"

"Itachi," Naruto spat the name like poison.

"Itachi Uchiha," she said softly biting her thumb in thought.

As soon as she said the last name she realized it was mistake. Suddenly all the attention was on her. Her companions had stopped moving and were now waiting for her to go more in depth into how she knew that name.

"My line of work, once placed me in Konoha," she carefully began, "I was very young, very talented and still had many things to learn about life. Though, I was a couple years older than the Uchiha genius, I remember being impressed by his skill. At such a young age he had already attained the rank of ANBU captain."

"Mitsukai, you speak as though you are ancient," Sakura said softly.

"Sometimes I feel as though I am," titling her head back to laugh, "I have already seen many things that I've forgotten and many other things that I wish I could forget. May fate be kinder to all of you."

"Ha-has life truly be-been so hard for you?" Hinata asked."

"Fate has been cruel to me, though life has been rather kind at times."

She smiled sadly as she remembered her life in Konoha, filled with its joys, sorrows and triumphs. Silence engulfed the group as they were all at a lost for words. All of them, save for one, awkwardly looked at the ground, the sky and the village in an attempt to ignore the sudden lack of conversation. Sai, who had remained quiet since meeting Mitsukai, studied her carefully; his eyes narrowed in speculation.


End file.
